Archangel
by Black-Cat164
Summary: AU OOC Slash Some spoilers Dean has a choice to make that will change his life forever. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Dean did not know where he was. Looking around him, all he saw was nothing. Everything was white. Slowly, color spread across the barren space, painting it into a striking scene of nature. He stood in a sprawling field of tall, light green grass with flowers sprinkled throughout. In front of him the field changed into rolling hills positioned before a great mountain. Turning slowly, he observed a large, majestic forest stretching on all other sides of the field. Dean had never seen anything like it before. There was not a place like this on Earth; at least there was not one anymore.

"_Dean Winchester,"_ a voice, neither male nor female, echoed throughout the area.

"Who are you! Where am I!" Dean yelled. He turned in circles, looking around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

"_I am God. You are in a place where your soul feels most at peace,"_ it said.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Dean called. His green eyes turned to the light blue sky, as if searching it for answers.

"_You are here because I need to talk with you. I have a decision that you need to make. Michael is trapped with Lucifer. While I could remove him from the cage, I have decided against it. I need a new general. You, as Michael's old vessel, are the best choice,"_ God told him.

Dean was stunned. God was offering to make him an angel. Not just any angel, though. He was offering to make Dean an _archangel_. The hunter was speechless. This was more than he could comprehend. His knees gave out and he dropped down onto the grass. Dean did not know how long he sat there. Nothing changed around him and so time seemed to stand still. God did not speak again, allowing Dean to figure out what he wanted. When he finally looked back up at the sky, his mind was made up.

"God? I'll do it. I'll take Michael's place in heaven. Can you bring back my brothers in return? They deserve a chance to _live_," Dean spoke to the sky.

"_It will be done my son,"_ the voice spoke.

A beam of white light shot down from the sky onto Dean. His head flew back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The grace burned through him, boiling his blood and baking his bones. The grace burned him alive in one second and reformed his body in the next. Wings formed on his back, stretching out to their full length. The feathers were the same light green as the grass in the field. Along the bone and the bottom of the wings were dark green speckles almost shaped like leaves. When the light faded, Dean was still able to feel the grace pulsing under his skin. He collapsed onto the grass, already unconscious.

~/~/~/~/~

There was a constant beeping that was slowly driving Dean mad. Whenever he heard that noise he knew he was in a hospital. Dean hated hospitals. When he was in a hospital it meant that he was almost dead or had nearly died. They also meant that either Bobby or Sam was hurt. The last time he had been in a hospital was when Bobby had lost his legs. Dean took a breath to sigh and choked on something that was in his throat. The beeping became speedy and erratic as he choked. The door to his room opened and people rushed in. A nurse restrained him as a doctor removed the intubation tube from his throat. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and Dean held it in place as he breathed slowly.

"That's it, take deep breaths. You've been in a coma for two weeks. Do you remember your name?" the doctor asked. His voice was the appropriate amount of reassuring and concerned. Dean figured he had done this quite a lot if he was this composed. Removing the mask from his face briefly, Dean spoke.

"My name is Michael," he lied to the doctor. He knew better than to give his real name. The doctor wrote it down on a clipboard and exited the room. The nurse changed Dean's oxygen to the nose form before she too left. The new archangel closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~

When Dean woke up again, Chuck was sitting in a chair beside the bed. At first he wondered what the man was doing there since he had given the doctor a fake name. Then he remembered that he was a prophet and somehow knew everything concerning the Winchesters. Dean sat up to talk to the author. The fatigue he should feel was oddly absent but he was not complaining. Dean was about to say something when Chuck spoke.

"I am glad you are adjusting well, Dean. Most chosen are comatose for longer than you were. I called Bobby and told him you were okay and everything would be explained when we got there. I am sure he is confused with Sam and Adam being there. After all they are supposed to be trapped in the pit," Chuck said. This confused Dean. Prophet or not how would Chuck know all that? The prophet snapped his fingers and Dean's clothes appeared in a neat, folded pile at the foot of the bed. Green eyes widened in shock.

"You're god," he breathed out in shock. Chuck nodded even though it was not a question. Dean got out of the bed and dressed after pulling the vital sensors from his chest, the IV from his arm, and the oxygen from his nose. He and Chuck disappeared from the hospital room seconds before nurses rushed in from the flat line.

~/~/~/~/~

They appeared in Bobby's living room, the very room Dean had disappeared from in the first place. However, this time Sam, Adam, and Castiel were in the room along with Bobby. They all stared at each other for a long, tense minute. Dean was relieved to see both of his brothers alive and back in Bobby's house. He wondered why Castiel was there but was glad that he was. The amulet around his neck was warm and he knew it was caused by Chuck standing beside him.

"Dean what in God's name is going on? You disappear for two weeks and then Sam and Adam just pop up in my living room from the pit. What did you do?" Bobby demanded.

"I made a deal." Dean stated simply. He was about to continue when Sam interrupted him.

"You made a _deal_! What were you thinking Dean? The last time you made a deal you _died!"_ Sam yelled at him.

"I didn't make that kind of deal, Sammy. I made a deal with God. I take Michael's place in heaven and he let you two out of the pit. I'm an archangel now and you two get to live your lives," Dean explained.

"What do you mean you made a deal with God? How did you talk to him?" Adam inquired.

"Well I was talking to Bobby when I just vanished. I was teleported somewhere. When I woke up I was –"

"Do not continue, Dean. Where ever you were is _your_ realm. To tell another the appearance of your realm would be as if trusting them with your soul," Castiel warned him, cutting him off.

"He is correct, Dean. Castile I would like for you to teach Dean the intricacies of being an angel. He has much to learn," Chuck said. Castiel nodded politely in response.

"Yes, Father. I will teach Dean all that I am able," Castiel told him.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Adam asked his oldest brother. Dean remained silent but he could not meet Adam's eyes. That gave Sam all the answer he needed. He lunged forward without warning and punched Dean in the jaw. The shorter male staggered back but did not react.

"You're a real son of a bitch, Dean! You get us out of hell and then have the balls to just run off to heaven. Were you even going to say anything Dean?" Sam shouted at him.

Dean felt anger rise in him at his brother's reaction even if what he was saying was justified. "You don't get to lecture me on abandoning, Sam! You walked out on me and John when you went to college! You –" He was cut off by Sam punching him again.

"You have not right bringing that up! You promised to drop all that shit when dad died!" Sam shouted at him.

"God is the only father I have now!" Dean screamed at him, the words flying out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Silence fell over the room like a shroud. When he saw Bobby's shock wearing off, he quickly turned to Castiel. "Can you bring me to heaven, Cas? I don't know how to yet," he spoke kindly to the other angel. Castiel nodded, reached out, and touched Dean's forehead with his pointer and middle fingers. Both of them disappeared.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
